


Worst (Best) Day Ever

by AislinMarue



Series: Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha wakes up one day and it's all downhill from there. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst (Best) Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I needed crack and fluff. I also decided I have too few Cockles stories. Thus this little gem was born.

Bad day was an understatement.

Misha had passed bad day when his car wouldn’t start that morning and made him late getting to the set.

He’d passed terrible day when the production schedule had to be shifted because of his tardiness and he ended up with four hours on set with nothing to do.

Then he found out Jensen and Jared weren’t even on the lot. They were out on location filming their scenes while Misha was stuck in his trailer with nothing to do but browse Twitter and check his email.

Misha Collins sitting idle for long amounts of time just wasn’t done. It was irritating and made him antsy. Today had been no different.

When he finally was able to report to the sound stage he needed to be in for his scene, he made it through one take before he heard the telltale rip of fabric being torn and discovered Castiel’s trenchcoat now had a gaping hole in the back courtesy of him catching it on a nail.

When production again came to a halt, because of him, Misha was past caring what sort of day it was as long as it ended as soon as possible.

Finally, possessing a replacement trenchcoat, Misha was able to get through his scene with minimal trouble and his shitty day was finally becoming a little more bearable.

Until he went to lunch.

Sitting down to eat a burger from the catering van, Misha was halfway through his food when he heard a startled sound from behind him followed by something cold and wet landing on his head, drenching him.

He jumped up, discovering the cold, pink substance was a strawberry milkshake accidently dumped on his head courtesy of one of the camera men losing his balance right behind Misha. Misha liked strawberry shakes well enough, but he sure as hell had never wanted to wear one.

At that point, Misha had finally begun to wonder if he’d seriously pissed off a higher power.

Sticky and freezing, Misha had to go back to his trailer to shower. He’d also have to return to wardrobe and makeup before he could film again. At that rate, he’d be on set long after midnight when he should have had an early day to begin with before all the complications arose.

One shower, a trip to wardrobe and makeup respectively, then he was ready to return to set. By the time that happened, it was growing dark out and Misha honestly just wanted to go home. To forget that this miserable excuse of a day had ever happened to him.

Yet it seemed God or at the very least the angels hated him because the power went out after five takes. Which was a shame because he’d always considered himself an awesome angel. At least on television.

Two hours later, after calls to the power company and having no luck at all, the director finally called it for the night.

Misha had never been so happy to be able to go home, though he dreaded the bad luck that would follow him there if previous events were any indication of how his night was likely sure to go.

After hitching a ride home from one of the crew who was kind enough to drop him off at his place, Misha stopped when he saw the lights on in his house, thinking briefly that being robbed was surely an awesome way to end his day. Perfect even.

Gripping his keys, he unlocked the front door, thinking this had to be the worst day ever.

Then he was greeted by a smiling face with bright green eyes and a pair of soft, warm lips pressed to his own, the smell of a hot, home cooked meal drifting to him from the kitchen.

“Welcome home, Mish.”

Correction. It was the best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
